demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite (Bei)
Aphrodite 'is the Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality. She is the last child of Ouranos and is said to be the first Olympian. Biography In some myths it is stated that she was born from Ouranos while, others state that she was a daughter of Zeus. She was born from the remains of Ouranos as he was being torn appart by his son Kronos. As his genitalia was tossed across the oceans, it was said that she was given birth from the sea. Most of her life before her time with the Olympians is uncertain, but Zeus did find her and at first was tempted to keep her for himself, but eventually made the rational decision in marrying her off to his son, the most unattractive god on Olympus, Hephaestus. This later lead to her meeting everyone else and eventually started her escapades of her affairs with countless gods and later on even demigods and mortals. Aphrodite eventually took advantages in human affairs. One of the most famous affairs that she tasked herself with was the Trojan war, it was said that the war originally started between an argument on Olympus with Aphrdoite, Hera and Athena. When Aphrodite lost an argument, she caused Helen of Troy to fall in love with the king of Sparta later causing a big misunderstanding between the prince of Troy and the King of Sparta. It ended in a bloodshed war where Aphrodite had the last laugh. She also mentions it as a tradgec yet heart felt romance. Legends Her appearance is relivent in the second book. In Legends 2: The Beauty Venus, she is captured by Nico and his friends. Athos alongside Jasmine and Sean must venture out into the world and find out where and how they could find the Goddess of Love. The story will be a remake of my original story Legions 2: The Beauty Venus. It will be posted up on www.percyjacksonfanfiction.com , as of right now the story is not yet out and will not be out for a while, please give me some time to complete my other stories and then I'll try to start and finish this one. Personality Aphrodite is both tempermental and vain. In addition, she is also crafty, flirtatious and seductive. Despite these qualities, she is both very loving and passionate, having a faith in love that is absolute and true. Aphrodite is very benevolent and gentle to those she favors and deeply cares for her children as well as their fathers. Presiding over the most powerful of human feelings, she has great insight into mortal emotions as well as mortal nature by extension. It is nearly impossible to disagree with her, she is also unfaithful to Hephaestus with all of her affairs. Appearance Her appearance is ever changing. Aphrdoite is very well known for her rapid changes. She is often changing her appearance every second because of the preferences that the people she meets are into. She would at times when conversating between a group shifte between her Greek and Roman form making sure that everyone gets to see what they all think is beautiful. Her natural attire is usually a cute hot topic tee a pair of snuggled jeans and hiking boots that make her look athletic yet cute. Her eyes constantly change back and forth between Green, Blue, Brown and even Amber. Aphrodite is known as the one god that has never shown her true form, some people believe that she doesn't have one. Relationships Family Hephaestus Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus due to the fact that her mere presence alone would cause a civil war amongst the male gods. Although she is married to Hephaestus, she doesn't love him and because of this their relationship is often seen as a joke between her and Ares. Ares Aphrodite seems to have taken well with the God of war. She is currently his girlfriend and seems to have a good perspective with him on her arm. She likes him because of his love for war and his bad boy attitude, this also makes Aphrodite seem like a teenaged girl as she wants to change the bad boy. Powers & Abilities Aphrodite is known as the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Sexuality. She is a very powerful goddess predating even the Olympian gods, being the daughter of Ouranos. *Infallible visual acuity *Omnipotent allure *Speaks and understands all forms of French, as it is the language of love. *'Charmspeak: Her voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. *'Amokinesis:' As goddess of love and beauty she has the mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others. She also possesses the ability to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust beauty and other things related to them. *'Personification of Desire:' Aphrodite as the goddess of love and beauty is the personification of all desire and fulfillment, she has absolute power over he realm. She has power over craving of the unattainable. The force of physical appetite or emotional need. Strong envious desire. In contrast she is also lords over satisfaction, extending to the attainment of one's desire. Items & Weapons Items Aphrodite's Perfume She has a special perfume that makes anyone become instantly attracted to her. This perfume is referenced one in one of the Percy Jackson short stories, but never mentioned in full detail. She seems to be fond of it. Aphrodite's Belt She was given a belt by her husband, Hephaestus. This belt was said to make her even more beautiful that she already was, although she never does wear it, it could be possible to work on more than just her. Weapons Arrows She has a quiver filled with arrows which she can chuck out at mortals to help Eros with his work on making sure mortals fall in love. This can also help her with cursing people with love, at those who make others fall in love with them. The arrows are rarely used by her. Sword She rarely fights with her sword, but she can actually pack a punch. Her combat skills are above subpar and she is very dangerous while talking and fighting because of her charmspeak. Her skills as a swordsmen is very well equaled out with other gods who aren't known for their combat. Trivia *In some myths, Aphrodite is mentioned to be Zeus's daughter. *Some myths say that she divorced with Hephaestus and he married Thalia, one of the Graces. *Aphrodite's shapeshifting ability has been emphasised more than the other gods. *Aphrodite has a belt (given to her by her husband, Hephaestus) that makes her even more beautiful. *She is the eldest Olympian, since she rose from Ouranos' remains before Zeus and his siblings were born. *The planet Venus is named after he Roman counter part. *She is uneffected by her Roman form much like Nemesis, according to her Love is universal, it does not change. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Goddess Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Children of Ouranos Category:Olympians